


Choices

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choices, Confessions, Crack, Episode Ignis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Ardyn threw his arms open, dramatic as always and smiled. “What do you say?”“I… I…” Letting out a breath, he decided to play along. “I will go with you.”...little did Ignis realize the true reason Ardyn offered to take him away.





	Choices

Ardyn turned away from the still form of Ravus, giving Ignis look of appraisal before speaking. “Permit me to make a suggestion,” He waved his hand, still glowing purple with daemon magic. “rather than follow this flotsam and float away to a watery grave,” Arydn reached down of Ignis, the man still struggling against the hold of the MT’s. “Why not come with me?” 

Ignis looked back at the still form of Noctis. Many thoughts were running through his head, if he left the others would fine Noctis and he would be safe. If he went would Ardyn kill him? Exploit him as a pawn in another of his twisted games? Would any of this matter? What he’d seen as Pryna disappeared in a golden mist disturbed him, but would his staying or going actually change the future he saw? 

Ardyn threw his arms open, dramatic as always and smiled. “What do you say?”

“I… I…” Letting out a breath, he decided to play along. “I will go with you.”

When Ignis awoke he was laying on cold metal, he felt a bit disoriented as he pushed himself off the floor and looked around. Where are we?” He jumped as a voice spoke behind him.

“Oh, you have to ask?” Ardyn shrugged as he walked past the adviser. “Why, Zegnautus keep, of course! Otherwise known as the current resident of your precious Crystal.” Ignis growled lightly as he moved closer. “Have a piqued your curiosity? You must have so many questions.”

Sighing, Ignis watched as the man walked past him. “Such as?”

“As to why I brought you here? So here is the answer. Stay with me, Ignis, forever. I shall make you happy for eternity.”

He turned quickly, green orbs glancing up at him. The thought that, perhaps, he was only messing with him. “You must be joking.”

“No my dear, I mean every word I’m saying. I’ve been charmed by you from the moment we met, and to finally have time alone? Ah, it is a dream come true.” 

“Oh,” Blinking, his eyes fell away from the look Ardyn was giving him.

“So, once again. Will you stay, here? With me.” The adviser's eyes shot back up, nodding, and Ardyn smiled. “Do you mean it, to be mine? Only mine.”

“Yes. I do, honestly, mean it.”

And so they lived together, happily, in the remains of Niflheim for all eternity; never heard from again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :D


End file.
